[unreadable] [unreadable] The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for an APS Conference on "Sex and Gender in Physiology and Pathophysiology of the Cardiovascular-Renal Systems," scheduled for August 9 - 12, 2007 in Austin, Texas. The first goal of this conference is to bring together clinical and basic research scientists who study the role of sex steroids in cardiovascular and renal disease. These investigators pursue their studies across a wide range of methodologies, utilizing genetic to whole animal approaches to address the topic. The program is designed to allow prominent and junior researchers studying the influence of sex steroids on the physiology and pathophysiology of the cardiovascular-renal system to present their work. The second goal is to stimulate, educate and encourage young investigators who are still in training to enter this field of investigation and to provide a forum for them to interact with more established investigators. To this end, many travel awards will be made available for scientists-in-training and special poster-discussion sessions will be held where they can present their work. The specific aims of this proposal include: 1) To convene an internationally recognized and interdisciplinary group of investigators to an APS Conference focusing on the study of the effect of sex steroids on the physiology and pathophysiology of the cardiovascular-renal system. and to outline the direction that future work should take. 2) To promote the wide-spread participation of young scientists in this Conference, with an emphasis on women and underrepresented minorities, through the establishment of a travel award program. 3) To interest new investigators and students in pursuing research opportunities in the study of the role sex steroids play in controlling renal and cardiovascular function by presenting the latest state-of-the-art advances with the overall objective of relating how these new data may prove useful in our understanding of the cardiovascular-renal system from genomics and physiology to disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]